Actions
by E. A. Werner
Summary: Marie is out to ruin the peace that could settle on the Hub. While the team deal with their internal issues a new threat comes through the rift. Despite all this though Jack and Ianto begin a new, well at least they try.
1. Chapter 1

Sometime before the morning dawned Jack found himself lounging on the sofa in Ianto's flat thinking about the events of the previous night. He was pleased and at the same time a little disappointed. Their early morning breakfast had gone over well. There hadn't been any awkward silences, due mostly to Jack's endless chatter. He had told Ianto that he would tell him everything and he meant it. He would tell him about the year he was gone, the past lovers and loves, he would tell him about every child he knew about, what happened with the 456, and of course the doctor.

As he walked with Ianto to his flat he told him about the turn of the century and all the crazy things he did. It had sounded upbeat and as he was avoiding some topics to start and he knew that Ianto knew what he was doing. He also knew that Ianto understood. Yes Ianto wanted to know more of Jacks secrets but he also knew that Jack had to do it in his own time and his own way.

Jack had been nervous initially. In all his years the only one who knew almost all of his secrets was the doctor and even he only knew a bit. Heck not even Jack new all of his own secrets. There were still those two years that he didn't remember, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to open up starting now. He had to get Ianto back and he would do anything.

As the two were walking back Sarah called and informed Ianto that she was at Rhiannon's and was going to stay over, seeing as it was so late. Jack knew that she wanted to give them space but he had seen the brief moment of panic on Ianto's face and was unsure of what the Welshman wanted or if that was the best idea. However Ianto didn't let go of his hand so he followed him all the way up to his flat and when they entered Ianto headed straight to what Jack could only imagine was the kitchen. He heard subtle clanging noises and soon the smell of Ianto's very secret blend was tickling his noise.

While he waited for Ianto to finish up he had taken a moment to look around Ianto's new abode. It was similar but different. Obviously the lay out was a bit different, the most obvious being that it was larger, but the furniture was similar to the old in the same warm brown tones they had been prior to the 456. And yet there was a very noticeable difference, it was cold and all of it had hard lines. Which Jack reflected on as a negative. He began to worry that it was reflective of simple changes in Ianto. That perhaps after everything he was harder. Not that it would change anything, but he wanted the young Welshman to have happiness and softness.

"Jack are you in there?" asked Ianto from behind him.

Jack turned around and smiled. Ianto stood there holding out coffee with a quizzical look on his face. "Yep just looking at your new place."

Ianto took a sip of his coffee before raising a brow and saying, "And?"

"Nothing it is very nice."

"Yes well I deserve the best," he replied walking over to the floor to ceiling windows that had a very fine view of the bay.

"I can't disagree with you there," whispered Jack moving to stand next to him, "It's a gorgeous view."

"Rhi found it. She said the moment she walked in she knew that it was the one for me. She was right of course, but that is just between you me."

"Sisters are usually are."

They stood there shoulder to shoulder for awhile just basking in the togetherness. All too soon for Jack he noticed that Ianto's eyes were closed. He grabbed the cup from his hands he kissed his lips and whispered, "Go to bed Yan, I will clean up and head back to the hub."

Ianto had tried to protest but Jack silenced him with a kiss and before it got to intense he pulled back and gently shoved the half asleep Ianto to what he thought could only be his bedroom. Before Ianto went through the bedroom door he turned to Jack and said "Stay." All Jack could do was nod…anything Ianto asked.

Ianto hadn't made much of a mess in the kitchen and it had only taken Jack 10 minutes to clean and then he had found himself walking around the flat. It was defiantly larger than his older flat, as well as much nicer. The halls were cleaner, the other flats seemed quieter and the hardware was of better quality. Which were all good things in Jacks opinion.

As he snooped he noticed a few things from a time that he would always dup as 'Ianto's former life', things that Rhiannon must have kept. Jack had known that Gwen had let Rhi take the flat. She had always hated the fact that everything they owned wound up in storage lockers and while he had acted annoyed he truly felt that was what was for the best. Rhi and Johnny had been very helpful according to Gwen and he thought it was only fair they get a piece of Ianto.

As he rambled around he found his way to a bathroom, a hall closet and the spare bedroom where saw in all of two days Sarah had made her presence known. What he also saw was someone who was perhaps nervous about first impressions or simply a girl. The room had her clothes thrown all over. Some were obvious outfit choices but most were just tosses that formed a circle behind her suitcases as though she had thrown things looking for just the right thing. Reminiscing about the little time he had spent with Alice, he reflected her room often looked like this. Closing the door quickly he smiled a little. Sarah was defiantly younger than she showed and he found that endearing. Finally he returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He was bored and had an urge to go up to a roof. He wouldn't leave however. He couldn't. Sarah's words had really hit home.

Two hours later he was still awake. He didn't usually sleep much and he knew he wouldn't be able to tonight. His mind was reeling with ways to make it up to the young man. He had held on to anyone idea yet except maybe a mini holiday. No one on the team had ever had one except Gwen but maybe if Sarah stayed and trained they could go to the beach or France. He wasn't too worried though he would try for years until Ianto threw him out. It wasn't like he didn't have the time. For once being immortal was a good thing.

His only fear was if he wasn't able to make it work and Sarah asked him to retcon Ianto. He knew if it came to that Sarah might just do it herself and that scared him. He had lost Ianto once to death and would once again in the very very far future, but he didn't think he could lose him and know the man still lived. He couldn't lose him and know that it was his fault.

Sighing he sat up. He wasn't going to get any rest tonight. There was just too much going on in his mind. On top of all his fears about losing Ianto he was worried about the year that spent at the hands of Captain Willis and he could only hope that the more open he became the more that Ianto would tell him about that time. All he could think about was the way Sarah's eyes had glazed over when he mentioned it and her fierce desire to protect him. They had him thinking terrible things as well as she might have suffered too.

Standing up Jack made his way to Ianto's bedroom. Silently opening the door he looked in on Ianto's sleeping form. He was spread out over the whole bed with one half his body peeking out from underneath the covers. He looked restless. Shooting down the urge to crawl in with him and pull him into his arms, he turned to leave the room.

"You know you can join me. I don't want…but you don't have to sleep in another room," said a muffled voice.

Jack whipped around and saw Ianto peeking at him from an open eye, "I don't want to push or disturb you."

Ianto rolled over, pulled back the covers, and patted the bed as he scooted over, "I know that you have restraint. Please!"

Jack couldn't say no to Ianto's sleep ridden face. He couldn't say no to him anyway but with him half asleep with his messed hair he would do anything without a second thought. Walking to what had been his side of the bed he stripped down, crawled in and made sure there was space between them just in case Ianto changed his mind. But Ianto had other ideas and soon Jack had Ianto wrapped around him with Ianto's head on his chest.

Jack couldn't resist running his hand through Ianto's hair or stop the other that seemed to have a mind of its own as it rubbed Ianto's back. He relaxed into the bed, into the repetitive motions and soon his mind was drifting into the void of sleep.

**

* * *

**

AN: Okay folks heres the next installment for the Simply Is series. I know this chapter is slow and mostly fluff but it was way long so I had to cut it. Hang in there it'll get better I promise. Review folks because its the nice thing to do. The next chapter will be up Thusrday. Well barring any unforseen drama with a strike. My nurses are striking here MN and there could be DRAMA. If it's not up Thursday it'll be there Friday. It's all written it just needs to be typed. As always it is with great regret I don't anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry guys about the late upload and the slowness of this chapter. The story gets a bit more action in it later and by action I mean...well you will just have to wait and see. It might be slow coming for right now as there is a bit a family sadness but I will post when I can. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Hope you enjoy. As always I own nothing.**

* * *

The morning light was peeking through the blinds in Ianto's room when Jack's eyes opened next. The light was casting a warm glow around the room and Jack basked in the fact that he had slept and that he was with Ianto. The Welshman was currently wrapped around him pretty much the same way he had been last night. Ianto was two ways, he either didn't move an inch or at some point during the night Jack found himself on the floor. The later were usually nights that Ianto had nightmares so Jack was glad that he apparently had a dreamless sleep.

A smile slowly spread over his face as he rubbed Ianto's back. These were the mornings he had missed. Granted they hadn't had many, but to be able to awake without the rift alarm blaring or a frantic phone call from UNIT had happened occasionally and when he had thought that Ianto had died he had woken up many mornings wishing for this.

As he looked around the room he noticed that like the rest of the flat it was in warm tones but mostly bare. There were no photos, or any really decorations. There was an odd picture here and there but Jack would bet good money that it was Rhiannon who had put them up. Jack didn't know what to make of that. In his old flat Ianto had at least some photos up, there had even been one of them together, but here there was nothing.

A few minutes later there was a noise that disturbed Jack from his peaceful thoughts. Sliding out from under Ianto he grabbed his Webly before silently moving into the hall. Moving further into the hall he recognized the sound to be coming from the kitchen. He made his way to the kitchen aiming his gun at the intruder Sarah?

"Don't shoot Jack," she said not turning her head from what she was doing on the stove.

"Sarah?"

"Yeppers"

"I thought that you were at Rhi's?" he asked hoping up on a counter.

"I was but then I remembered I wanted to talk to you two about Marie and I would rather do it here than at the hub. So I thought I'll make breakfast, we can talk about everything and than we can tell them that were having a bit of a lay in this morning."

"Ah away from prying eyes and ears that hear."

"Yes, although we should tell Charlie and Gwen before we do anything. Maybe even have them help make the decision about what needs to be done."

"You think that they need to know?"

"Yes, there are too many secrets already Jack. Between you, me and Ianto there are over a million and you know as well as I do that Gwen will take it personally if I am allowed to know what's going on and she was left in the dark. Plus it's only fair whatever we decide to do they are going to have to deal with the fall out too."

"Right…"

As Sarah turned to face him with spatula in one hand the other on her hip Jack suppressed a laugh. He knew he was going to get a set down like he did when he was little and for as young as she was he knew she could do it. She had once already and he was thankful for it.

"Jack what she does and what she has been doing affects everyone. It is only fair that they have some say."

"She's right and you know it," said Ianto as he walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes. He moved right to the coffee maker before continuing, "Think about the past few months. As her antics have worsened so have their affects on the team and move of the counter Jack there are chairs available."

"Okay, okay, okay," said Jack moving from the counter his hands raised in defeat. Kissing Ianto before he sat down and watched the two prepare breakfast.

"You know what I just don't get?" asked Sarah as she poured more batter on to the skillet, "I don't understand why none of you saw it and put 2 and 2 together. Just reading her medical history over these last few months should have had you questioning everything. But then I guess I am outside observer and hindsight is 20/20."

"I wasn't really thinking," stated Ianto as he served the coffee and sat down next to Jack.

"No I don't suppose you were," whispered Sarah as she started serving up the breakfast.

Jack ignored the pang in his chest. He couldn't dwell on the past if he was going to make any head way, "I think that maybe I was trying to ignore it."

"Well we can't anymore because you two making nice is only going to make it worse. From what I could see she suspects that is happening and is already planning ways to retaliate," said Sarah as placed plates full of pancakes, sausage, fruit and muffins.

"Looks good," commented Jack as he tucked in.

"Yep," agreed Ianto, "How bad do you think?"

"Well it won't be pretty and it is suppose to only really harm her, but I see it injuring everyone," answered Sarah, "The plan as it stands is basically blowing something up in the Hub and then blaming Ianto."

Jack snorted, "Like that would work. Even if Ianto was capable of harming someone intentionally I would just assume the person deserved it. Plus he would never blow up the Hub because he would be the one cleaning up the mess."

"Thanks, I think," mumbled Ianto.

"Hey I just meant that it wouldn't work. I know you won't harm anyone unless truly forced. It's not in your nature and even if it was it still wouldn't show itself unless necessary. You are strong, smart and have many capabilities but hurting Marie and blowing up the hub are not amongst them," replied Jack running the back of his hand over Ianto's cheek, "I know. I have watched you for a long time."

Ianto smiled and leaned into the touch before moving his attention back to his plate.

"So what do you think?" asked Jack as he shoves sausage into his mouth.

Sarah gave him a look before saying, "Short of retconning her I don't know."

"We can certainly do that. Ianto?"

"I am not sure. Why did you hire her Jack?"

Jack put his fork down and looked at Ianto and then to Sarah, "She saw me take down a weevil. Two actually and she helped."

"That is hauntingly familiar," commented Ianto dryly.

"Yes, but instead of looking up and finding my gorgeous Welshman I found her. She was really very skilled in hand to hand combat. So I brought her in and she took to weapons training very well. We needed bodies. It had just been me, Gwen and Rhys when we needed it. When her background cleared I just offered her the job. She was fine, excellent out in the field. It wasn't until…I suppose that should have been my first clue that something was wrong."

"Jack…" whispered Ianto grasping Jack's hand.

"It's okay. I know was just too wrapped up in my own thoughts," Jack said quietly before turning to Sarah, "Is she a harm to Ianto?"

"Yes."

"Well retconning her seems like the only option. I will not stand for anyone hurting a member of my team and if I were to be honest especially Ianto," stated Jack picking up his coffee.

"We can't just retcon Jack out?" asked Sarah.

"It doesn't work that way. It's all the memories or nothing and they can be triggered so Jack being around all the time would bring them back," stated Ianto.

"We need the bodies though, right? I mean since the 456 more things are coming through the rift. More aliens are curious about the planet and they aren't all supposed to be here," responded Sarah.

"You are right about that," sighed Ianto.

"So maybe we talk to her and then if that doesn't go well we could retcon her," stated Sarah as she began to clear away dishes.

"Talk to her?" asked Ianto, "I know we need the bodies but really what would we say?"

"We could threaten her. We could tell her we would know and that we believe she could learn to let go," replied Sarah.

"How would we explain to her we'd know?" asked Jack.

"We tell her about me."

"You want them to know?" asked an astounded Ianto.

"I think that it's only fair. Gwen has weak barriers but with practice she could block me and I only think that's fair. I shouldn't be privy to people's innermost thoughts. They are private. Plus it would work in our favor if the others object to retconning Marie and they could," replied Sarah, "I certainly don't want the whole world to know but if I am here working with you guys I should share my secret. I trust that they know how to keep them."

"They don't have to be given a choice. I can tell them it's decided and be done with that," replied Jack.

"When has that ever worked on Gwen?" put in Ianto.

"You'd have to stay if we didn't retcon her," said Jack looking at Sarah.

"I had thought I would anyway," replied Sarah looking at Ianto smiling.

Looking at the pair Jack smiled, "Good I am very glad."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I am sorry for the delay here folks but it's been busy. So here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted. I read each and every one. So keep it up and for those who have remand silent lets hear from you. As always I still own nothing. **

* * *

The group made their way into the Hub at around 10 o'clock. Gwen, Charlie, and Marie were already there. Sarah could feel the anger flowing through Marie the minute they walked through the door and so she quickly ducted into the medical bay. While Gwen and Charlie both were giving off happy emotions over the pair who had walked hand in hand into the Hub and were currently heading into Jack's office, Marie was in a murderess mood and her energy was filling the Hub. At this rate Sarah was going to have a headache by eleven.

Putting on a lab coat Sarah moved to start cleaning the alien that attacked Ianto. She was going to video conference Martha in later so she could do the autopsy, she had never done before after all she was only a nurse but she had planned on waiting until after the big confrontation with Marie. She knew that it was going to happen sooner rather than later and she didn't want inconvenience Martha more than she already had. So she methodically cleaned the body, ran a few 'blood' tests and started running the recognition programming trying to id the alien in front of her. She was waiting for their plan to begin. Rift permitting Jack was going to ask Marie to go get him a 'special' lunch. Sarah was sure that she would jump at an opportunity for any kind of 'special' moments with Jack. So while she was out the rest of them would discuss what to do. It was a sound plan for the most part.

As it happened the morning was a slow with only one weevil sighting. The rift predictor program called for a spike in the late evening and so when the crew returned with the weevil that Jack named Henrietta he called Marie into his office. As he did this Ianto made his way down to Sarah who was looking over readings from the samples she had taken earlier.

"So"

"She's happy, well happier at least."

"I didn't come down here to figure out what was going on."

"Right"

"Okay, let's say your right."

"Well like I said she's happy, but a part of her mind is still plotting your doom."

"And…"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Sarah"

"All I am going to say is it has something to do with electricity."

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he watched her typing away, "What do you think they others will say?"

"No idea. I hope it's positive. Charlie has very good natural barriers and it's hard to get a read on him and despite Gwen's lack of barriers she constantly surprises me."

"That she does."

The two sat in silence until Jack come down stairs after Marie. Jack watched Marie head out through the cog wheel door before hollering, "Meeting now!"

Charlie and Gwen looked to Ianto and Sarah for a reason but playing the part the two of them just shrugged their shoulders and followed Jack into the conference room.

As they took their seat Jack cleared his throat, "Okay we need to discuss…"

"Why are we having a team meeting with out Marie?" asked Gwen interrupting.

"Because it's hard to have a meeting about someone when they are present," answered Jack.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack.

Charlie looked up and found everyone looking at him, "What? You can't tell me you haven't noticed she's been a right bitch these last few months. I mean really I can't believe it took you this long to say something. I was getting right sick of her and her antics."

The four of them could only look at Charlie. He was normally quiet, less opinionated. Silence permeated the conference room until Gwen spoke up, "He's right Jack. I know that the two of you were together and everything but…"

"Why does everyone think we were together?" shouted Jack.

"Let all the barriers down Jack," whispered Sarah.

Jack looked at Sarah hesitating for the briefest moment before he let his barriers go. Once he did a rush of memories, mostly Ianto's invaded mind. Things Sarah had shown him briefly on the roof top were now expanded in bright Technicolor and moving fast. There were many and he was quite shocked at a few them and the lengths Marie had gone to. He was convinced now that she would do anything and there was no longer any other option. It was retcon or death.

After a few minutes he spoke, "That's it. There is no option now other than retcon or death. She hasn't been here to long we can chalk up the memory loss to accident and a mild form of amnesia."

"Jack…"

"No Sarah I know we talked about this but she's going to get you all killed. If you had shown me this last night we wouldn't have had this discussion this morning," snapped Jack.

"Death or retcon, she careless and rude but she's not dangerous," said Gwen.

"I beg to differ. I know you want to see the good in her Gwen but you have to see what she has been doing. If she stays I am sure something will happen to Ianto perhaps even us. Her obsession with Jack is just that, an obsession," said Sarah.

"I just don't get it. Obsession? Jack and her, well you know," said a confused Gwen.

"Gwen don't let your heart make you blind and ignorant, I know you try to see the good but there isn't much in her. The two of them were never together," piped in Ianto.

"Ianto"

"Gwen I know this because Jack told and although I didn't it need Sarah also showed me. She's a telepath. She was able to see into Marie's mind and learn that everything we saw was false. Planned to make us think that she was with Jack and hopefully win him," explained Ianto.

"Sarah's a what?" exclaimed Gwen.

"Telepath I can read minds. I am also a bit empathic," replied Sarah.

"Yeah right," replied Gwen.

"Right now your thinking that I am big idiot and you are pleased that Jack and Ianto are holding hands underneath the table, you are also thinking that it might be nice to have another hot house episode."

Gwen's mouth dropped and she starred at Sarah.

"Hot house episode?" asked Charlie.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. The later was blushing and Jack loved it. He knew Ianto hated it. It showed the others something. The blush was something he couldn't control and put under his mask.

"It was nothing," replied Jack, "Is that proof enough or do you need her to read your mind as well Charlie?"

"Well"

"Right now you're wondering about the hot house episode and what she meant and I can tell you your thought are on the right path stick with them."

Charlie nodded as Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked to Jack, "Alright then retcon level 5."

Jack nodded and looked to others who were nodding as well in agreement, "Coffee Ianto?"

Ianto turned to Jack and nodded. Getting up the alarms went off announcing the arrival of Marie. Ianto watched her make her way to through the Hub looking for Jack before heading to the conference room with Jack's 'special' meal. He smiled when he recognized the bag.

Jack had asked her to get McDonalds. Ianto never ate it, so he never got it for the team. He thought it was too greasy, but Jack loved their strawberry shakes and fries. He had however broken down one time and brought it home. It had been just after Tosh and Owen's death. Jack had been pretty depressed and he had wanted to lift the immortals spirits. He remembered that evening fondly with a smile. Jack's mood had lifted that night and it had been messy and very rewarding. As Marie sat the food in front of Jack sitting down taking the spot Ianto had vacated he noticed the immortals grin and he didn't need to be telepathic to know what Jack was thinking about.

Jack's barriers were still down and Ianto hadn't realized he was projecting until Sarah slapped him and kicked Jack underneath the table. He let out a little giggle and returned his attention to Jack and Marie.

"No McDonalds for us?" asked Charlie.

"No, sorry when Jack asked he didn't mention you guys. He said Ianto would never allow McDonalds so he asked me to sneak it in and I just, well you know," she replied not looking the least built guilty as she took a bite of her Big Mac.

"Hmm I wouldn't say never," mumbled Sarah.

"Did you know that a shake will maintain it's consistency a lot longer than you'd think when it's resting on some that's an average body temperature," smirked Jack as he took a drink of his shake and looking at Ianto, "And when you…"

Jack was stopped by Sarah and Ianto kicking him. Charlie and Gwen were smirking but Marie was livid.

Ianto made to move to the door but Jack had a hold of his hand, "That's alright. The four of us will check out that new deli. Sarah needs to get out of the Hub. Not to worry though I will bring you coffee before I go Jack."

Jack looked up at him and kissed his hand nodding.

Sarah had left the conference room. Marie's hatred was choking her. She had grabbed her purse and headed to the cog door trying to get as much space between her and Marie. Charlie and Gwen had soon joined her and they just all stared into space while they waited for Ianto to deliver the coffee and the retcon. They were a bit shocked at how fast things were moving but at the same time both were aware that it should have maybe happened a while ago.

After an eternity Ianto joined them and they made their way across the Plass to the deli for a lovely Marie free lunch. It was nice. The four of them talked about everything not related to Torchwood. Learning more about each other in an hour than they had in last few months.

As they were finishing up Ianto's PDA went off alerting the team to a weevil sighting. Gwen and Charlie volunteered to take the SUV and round it up so the crew made their way back across the Plass parting at the tourist office.

While Charlie and Gwen made their way to the SUV the other two went through the office and into the Hub. Sarah made her way to the autopsy bay and Ianto went looking for Jack. But Jack wasn't in his office, he wasn't in the conference room, the kitchen and his coat was still were Ianto had hung it this morning. Deciding he wasn't going to wander all over the Hub looking for the immortal he made his way to his desk and began looking through the CCTV footage of the Hub. When he looked at the vaults he couldn't help but let out a loud scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here it is folks. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all who have reviewed, those that are silent I am waiting! As always I own nothing. **

* * *

Sarah ran to Ianto grabbing the weevil spray and seditative. She too had seen what Ianto had found and pulling him away from the monitors she rushed down to save the captain.

The two raced down to the vaults, to the cell of their recent capture where someone had placed Jack. Whether he had been dead or alive when placed Sarah didn't know but she was going to find out.

Blood covered the cell and Sarah had to focus Ianto's mind so they could pull him out. When she was sure Ianto was controlled she opened the cell, waited while Ianto sprayed the weevil, then as it recoiled she whipped out the sedative while Ianto pulled Jack's lifeless body out.

As Ianto held Jack Sarah moved the weevil two cells down not caring what damage she was doing to it. After all weevils were heavy creatures and sedated, they were dead weight.

Ianto sat on the cold cement floor waiting with Jack's head in his lap. He had always hated this, the waiting. Even though he knew Jack would come he still feared that someday he wouldn't. And despite their conversation that occured shortly before he died he stilled feared that one day Jack would not come back from the darkness of his death.

"We should move him Ianto. It might be awhile before he returns."

Ianto nodded in response but he did not move.

"I can't carry him love and he shouldn't wake up here. Unless you can't," whispered Sarah as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Ianto looked up and finally registering what she was saying he cradled Jack to him and stood up. He followed Sarah through the cells and up the stairs. As they reached the main area of the hub they were greeted by the alarm announcing Gwen and Charlie's return.

Gwen spotted them from the door and rushed to Ianto's side nearly knocking him over in her concern, "What happened?"

"We don't know," replied Sarah directing Ianto to the sofa, "We found him in the cells with the weevil you guys caught this morning."

"Okay, Charlie we need to run the security program. Check for a breach in the system. Also we need to go over the CCTV footage of the Hub. It might have been a mistake. Sarah and I will systematically check the Hub," said Gwen taking charge as she tossed Sarah a gun.

Ianto made a move to protest as he settled Jack in his lap on the sofa, but Sarah put her hand up, "I know how to handle a gun Ianto and I know a little self defense I will be fine and I have got the comms to call for help if I need it. We need to find out what happened and find Marie."

"What do you mean find Marie?" asked Gwen as she started moving towards the stairs to the archives.

"I have yet to come across her," replied Sarah moving to Jack's office.

"What do the heat sensors tell you Charlie?" asked Gwen as she moved through the dark tunnels that were so much Ianto's domain.

"I am only registering the four of us and the correct number of guests in the vaults," he replied, "But there are areas in the Hub that aren't wired."

Sarah made her way around the main area towards the conference room. Walking in she almost missed it, but behind her and to her left she spotted blood out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she saw splatter and what could possible be brain matter, "Charlie any luck with the CCTV footage?"

"Sorry been focusing on any security breach. Why?"

"Pull up the history of the conference room. I think I know what happened," replied Sarah.

Sarah waited while he pulled up the footage and at his silent swear her fears were confirmed.

"You both can come back," said Charlie.

Sarah reached him first, "Did she do anything else?"

"I am looking."

Gwen got to them and tossed a reassuring look to Ianto, "What happened?"

"It was Marie, she shot Jack and then managed to carry him down to the cells…" Charlie paused briefly looking over one of his monitors, "She has spent the last month downloading a crap load of files. She masked it just enough so I wouldn't notice with out looking. It also looks like she tried to erase the footage. I'll say this she was smart."

"What do you mean tried?" asked Ianto from the couch.

"She must have seen you and Sarah coming back because she stops leaves and shortly you two walk through the door," replied Charlie.

Ianto got up from the couch and moved over to his desk, "She used the lift right?"

Charlie nodded.

"I'll try tracking her movement."

"We need to change all the access codes and see if we can't upgrade the security," stated Gwen.  
"On it, I have sent the program to your computer Gwen. Just follow the prompts," said Charlie.

"I'll clean the conference room," said Sarah making her way to cleaning supply cabinet. She heard Ianto's thought of thanks as she began her task. She closed her mind as she cleaned up Marie's evil deed. Ianto didn't need to see that.

No one looked at Ianto. They could sense his nerves as each minute passed and they couldn't fail to see the constant looks he gave the couch. Neither could blame him. Gwen with Suzie, Ianto, Tosh and Owen had seen similar betrayal occur. She herself had done it once but that didn't mean she didn't feel this was wrong or cause bile to rise up as she thought of what happened. Charlie didn't understand. In his mind you make a choice to join something like Torchwood and you shouldn't betray that trust. He was flabbergasted and quite frankly freaking out a little.

After an eternity they heard a gasp and whispered "Ianto".

Ianto left what he was doing and rushed to the sofa. Knelling he ran his hands through Jack's hair while whispering nothings in Welsh.

Jack turned into Ianto and let the soothing tones wash over him. He had been so worried. His last thoughts were of the Welshman like all the times before. Unlike the others (well not all of them) he died worrying what happen to him. Jack could still see the hate in Marie's eyes and the cold words she spoke as she pulled the trigger.

Moving Jack wrapped Ianto into a bone crushing hug, kissing anything and everything.

Ianto tried pulling back trying to get Jack's attention, "Jack, Jack, Jack you need to…"

Finally Jack's lips found Ianto's and he was able to keep the Welshman quiet for 2 minutes before some rather loud and annoying coughing broke through the spell.

Pulling back he watched Ianto's color rise as he tried to slip away. But Jack wasn't having any of that and pulled him onto his lap.

Ianto struggled before he realized that it was a futile effort. Jack was a tactile person and for some reason he need this. So instead he ignored his discomfort and tried to sit respectfully. He was sure nothing about their position screamed respectable but well damn it he would try. He smiled vaguely at Sarah as she joined them before clearing his throat and turning slightly to Jack, "So are you going to tell us what happened?"

"She figured it out. I don't know how but she knew the coffee was retconned. She got angry and before I knew it I was corned and she was spouting off threats. The last thing I remember is her threatening Ianto and pulling the trigger," as Jack spoke his arms tightened around Ianto. He barely registered the slight circles Ianto was rubbing on his hands.

"Charlie looked through the footage. She shot you and then carried you down to the cells and left you with Henrietta. Who than made you feel welcome by taking a few chunks out of you," said Sarah inwardly smiling at the image Ianto and Jack were giving.

"We were following her on the CCTV but we lost her somewhere on James St," said Charlie.

"She had to know we would look for her," imputed Gwen.

"Are we able to track her?" asked Jack.

"No. She took off and left everything we placed trackers in," replied Gwen holding up a bag that contained earrings, a belt, and a cell phone.

"Okay, Sarah?" asked Jack turning to her adjusting Ianto but not letting him go. Despite the younger mans new attempts to try and break free.

"No I never had to tap into her mind so I don't have a connection. I have tried to hear her voice but if it's out there it's lost amongst the sea of everyone else's," replied Sarah.

"Okay well we need to regroup. Tell me were we are at," said Jack.

Gwen couldn't answer. She was having the devil of a time keeping her laughter in. Ianto was clearly still trying to break free from Jack, but he wasn't having any of that yet. It might have been out of place even for the two of them but it was still very cute.

Charlie allowed his smile to show. He hadn't been around before the 456 but even he could see that the two were good for each other, "Well we have started changing the access codes, we are up grading the security system, and we are going over all the files she has downloaded in the last month. I am trying to access her personal files, but quite frankly I am coming up blank. All I am finding is a P.O. box."

"What did she download?" asked Jack.

"So far all I am seeing is info on Ianto. It's quite a bit of information Jack. It's going to take time for me to go through it all."

"Okay, Sarah we need to finish the autopsy on the alien from yesterday when your done help Charlie sift through the info, Gwen see if Marie has a record perhaps she lied from the beginning and lets run a recognition program, Ianto lets call your sister and send her and Johnny on a vacation that way I only have to protect you," said Jack going into boss mode.

"Right Jack like that is hard for you," said Gwen.

"Oh believe me it is!" smarted off Jack wiggling his eyebrows.

Ianto opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the rift alarm. He heard Jack sigh and felt him gently release him. Ianto was glad to be off Jack's lap but stayed close to the immortal.

"Where and what?" asked Jack.

"Bute Park, unknown living cell, it looks small," said Charlie.

"Okay slight change in plans, Ianto and Gwen with me. Sarah and Charlie stay here," replied Jack as he took his coat from Ianto's hand ignoring the pointed looks to his torn and blooded clothing. He didn't have time to change and for that matter neither did Ianto. As he raced to the SUV he felt a firm resolution take hold. If Marie thought she was going to get to Ianto she had another thing coming. Jack would kill her first. He wouldn't lose him, couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So it is one year later from the day that never was in my mind. Tweet and email if you can. I know I don't really say anything about it here but it has been a year. As always I own nothing despite my wishes and dreams. Thank you so much to the few that review I do a little a happy dance everytime one pops up. For those silent readers if review that dance gets longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack returned to the Hub his mood had darkened considerably. The alien (yet unnamed) had gotten away killing him. This if he were honest didn't bother him to much as he had protected Ianto who was still healing and he had come cradled in Ianto's arms.

What bothered him was the other two people who didn't have the ability to return and were currently in his the autopsy awaiting their appointment with Miss Martin. He also had a problem with the fact that after its murder spree it simply disappeared. Plus he hadn't got a close enough to really get a good look before he died.

However Charlie had been able to pull a semi-clear shot, it didn't really help but Charlie was smart and while he was running a normal recognition program he was modifying it to recognize residual rift activity for an additional search tool.

"You do realize that practically everything in Cardiff has to have some kind of residual energy. The rift has been forever," commented Sarah from the medical bay. She was waiting for Martha. She wanted the autopsies done right.

"Yes I am aware of that. Thank you for that vote of confidence seeing as I haven't got it up and running yet," replied Charlie.

"I'm just saying."

"Yep got that."

"Martha's going to be another ten minutes are you sure that you don't want my help?"

"Yes"

"I mean you are doing like eight different things…"

"No I have already had 1 butterfingers trying to help I don't need another," interrupted Charlie.

"Oi I heard that," said Gwen from her perch, "And I have already apologized for that."

Gwen in her rush to leave with Ianto and Jack had almost, no she had started a total lock down of the Hub and Charlie had to race to not only stop it but also fix the damage that was done so that he could monitor the trio's movements.

Attempting to change the subject Charlie shifted his gaze to Jack's office, "How long do you think they'll be?"

"In the past they could be gone for hours during their shower time," stated Gwen from her monitor. The monitor hide her rather large grin. She was quite pleased that the boys seemed to returning to their old habits and much quicker than she had thought. What she didn't that they weren't truly there yet and Ianto was currently alone in Jack's shower. His choice, but still alone.

He had seen the brief rejection on Jack's face but he wasn't there yet. He loved him, there was no doubt it and yes he was hurting for the physical aspect of their relationship. He however knew that in the past their physical relationship had often time overloaded their emotional one and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be floundering in that aspect anymore. He needed to know where he stood. Because if he was honest they didn't have one before and he had allowed that to happen, but not again.

Leaving the shower he wondered if Jack was even capable of giving everything he needed. He knew he deserved everything he wanted and this time around. Their conversation lastnight however gave him hope. Jack had been open for the first ever in their relationship. He told him about Alice and Steven. All about what he had done and how he felt tortured after it. Jack had cried when he discussed the loss of his grandson and the distance that was now unfixable between his daughter and him. he talked about how his none ageing had caused the breach to begin with and all his actions after had only managed to make it wider.

Ianto hadn't known what to say. He had never met Alice or Steven and the first time Jack had ever mentioned them was hours before his death and it had been done maliciously. Of course Jack had apologized for that and other things surprising Ianto. He knew however that Sarah could be pretty persuasive when she was angry. Sometimes people needed a push in the right direction.

Quickly drying off Ianto wrapped the towel around him and made his way into Jack's room. He had left his clothes there on purpose knowing Jack would still be there. It was mildly cruel yes but he had decided to a little show for his captain, because while he doubted Jack's love he knew Jack loved his body.

Stepping into the room he saw that he was right. Jack was pouting on his bed and still not dressed from his own shower. There was a small frown formed on his face and despite his doubts he couldn't help but kiss it off. Jack could be very cute, a lot.

Jack was momentarily stunned. He hadn't heard the water shut off but it only him took him a half second before he was responding and battling for control of the kiss.

In a rare moment Ianto was victorious. Kneeling he moved his hands down tracing the familiar contours of Jack's chest before he moved lower. His resolve had weakened and he was giving a little.

Jack was surprised at what Ianto was doing but he found he couldn't and wouldn't stop him. His whole being was screaming for Ianto to continue.

Just as Ianto was going to get to the good bits the hatch opened above them. Both men froze as Sarah's head poked through, "Opps, sorry guys but times up. Weevil sighting near Roth, sounds like quite a few too. What do you want us to do?"

Jack growled before answering, "We will be up in a minute. Gwen and I can go out, you get the autopsy done, Charlie can continue what he is doing and Ianto help you both."

Sarah nodded and then disappeared.

Sighing Ianto stood up gave Jack a quick kiss and moved to his clothes.

"Damn it"

Ianto smiled briefly before dropping the towel. His smile grew wider when he heard a growl from behind him.

Soon Jack's arms were around him and the immortal was talking between peppered kisses on his back, "That's not nice. You are a tease Ianto Jones."

"I thought you'd like the view."

"I do but it's like window shopping."

"How so?"

"You can look but you can't touch."

Ianto broke free and kissed Jack before saying, "You are right, but it won't be forever and I am sorry."

"Don't be. I know we will get there."

Jack kissed him one last time before he got dressed. Once dressed he made his way into the main area of the Hub, "Okay Gwen lets go catch us a weevil."

"She's waiting for you in the SUV. She said you two were taking to much time getting dress," said Charlie.

Jack grinned as a blushing Ianto joined them. Stealing a quick kiss he ran out of the Hub.

"So are you just going to stand there Mr. Jones?" asked a voice from the medical bay.

"If I answer yes?"

"I'd tell you I need a coffee," answered the voice.

"Well then I would tell you to shut it Miss Martin," replied Ianto as he made his way to the kitchen.

"The both of you need to get to work," stated Charlie from his work station.

Sarah walked up the stairs, stuck her tongue out and promptly went right back downstairs.

"That was completely mature," hollered Ianto.

Charlie chuckled but focused his attention back on his screen. He was currently trying to track how Marie got the PO Box and how she received her pay check. He knew that well at least he had his atomatically deposited in his account from shell companies. She had hers mailed and from the looks of things never cashed them or deposited them.

"Need help?" asked Ianto from behind.

"Perhaps," replied Charlie accepting the offered cup.

Ianto moved to get a better view, "Hmm…these are accounts that I started. You are trying to trace her chacks, yes?"

"Yep," said a surprised Charlie, "You set these up?"

"Yes prior to the 456. That was a big part of my job, still is now. Jack lept at the chance to relingush that responsibilty when I returned. Let me have a look and I will tell you what I find."

Charlie just nodded; he had always wondered who managed the accounts. He had never been able to get to far befroe being blocked. He was a good hacker, but someone had created some excellent firewalls. He doubted that it was all Ianto but it could have been. From everything he had seen coming in Tosh had been a genius and he knew that she had passed on some of that gift to Ianto. He had been able to establish that Torchwood received government funding that they dividy between 6 different shell companies and some working farms, warehouses and other things that were either in the shell companies name or some anogram of Trochwoods. Refocusing on his work he found that he had a deeper respect for Ianto. Aparently there was more to him then meets the eye. It was silent in the Hub as the 3 remaining teammembers hunkered down and focused on their respective tasks. The only noise coming from the machines and everyonce in awhile Martha Jones's voice could be heard floating through the Hub.

Across town Jack was listening to Gwen over the comms, "Jack I don't think we are going to be able to take them down. There is too many of them. I count at least 20."

Jack sighed he had hoped it was just 1 or 2. He had a plan for 1 or 2. Gwen would herd them towards him and he take them out. He needed a release of at least some kind. All he was getting was a cold shower back at the Hub now, "Okay follow them. I'll get the SUV and we will try and track them. Charlie you there?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Can you guys take a look at the sewers near Roth? We have 20 plus weevils topside. Tell Sarah it's a dirty job but some has to do it. She can take Ianto with her. I want samples, pictures exctra. Get CSI on them."

"Got it," replied Charlie and Sarah.

"If you're sure," added Ianto.

"I'll be fine you big pratt," hollered Sarah forgeting her comms where on.

"Right…" muttered Ianto.

"How long have they been like this?" asked Jack. Little consinered with the aparent squabbling.

"It's nothing Jack. They have been bantering like this all afternoon. They are fine. They will however probably keep it up. I will monitor their comms no worries," replied Charlie.

"All right," said Jack as Gwen jumped into the SUV.

"Those two get more like siblings everyday," sighed Gwen.

"Yep"

"Where do you think they're going?"

"Roth"

"No Jack I meant the weevils."

"No idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry guys for the silence. My house flooded (out of my own stupidity) and the computer wasn't working. Plus lets just say there is massive DRAMA were I work. So the stress level has been high and at night I am just worn out. My plan is to get at least three chapters up this week. I know I will at least get one more up Friday. So for now here's the much over due installment. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who are reviewing. It helps and definitely makes me feel a wee bit better. Let me know what you are thinking folks! As always I unfortunately own nothing. **

* * *

"This stinks," whined Sarah.

"It's a sewer its supposes to," replied Ianto as Sarah gave him a pointed look, "And whining is not very becoming."

"I wasn't whining I was stating a fact."

"Right"

"Don't right me Mr. Jones you know you have explaining to do."

"Explaining?"

"That was quick."

"What was?"

"You know what."

"I haven't done anything."

"You know you can't lie to me Ianto so don't even begin to try."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied as he bent down to collect a water sample.

"Ignoring me won't work. You and Jack, I thought you were taking things slow."

Sarah moved over to collect the vile from him as he turned and spoke to her, "We are. We are talking and taking things slow."

"Yeah it's looking like you are."

"Nothing happened."

"Right. Nothing happened last night or this afternoon than?"

Ianto blushed, "Well I have needs Sarah and it's…"

Sarah threw her hands up to cover her ears, "Nope don't need to hear it and please don't think it. I was just saying but if you, well go for it I guess I just want you to be happy."

"It doesn't matter nothing happened and we won't be going there for a while I know what I want Sarah and I need to know he can give it to me. I need to be able to trust him and know that he is sharing everything with me and I need him to be able to love just me."

Shutting the case and standing up Sarah looked over at Ianto "You worried about Gwen."

"Amongst other things, but I think we have a shot."

"A shot at what?"

"Loving me"

"Excellent that only took you dieing for him to realize."

Ianto gave her a look before turning to pick up the case containing the samples.

"In all seriousness though I think your plan is smart. You know keeping your physical relationship well you know."

"I know, but Jacks a tactile person though and as I said before I am learning that years of abstinence has made more than eager. Hence today's …"

"Alright that's enough you two. I can hear everything you're saying," exclaimed Charlie.

"Not my vault you are a peeping tom pervert," replied Sarah.

"Whatever you say, have you guys found anything?"

"Just a few rats," replied Ianto, "Any rift readings here?"

"Not that I can see from the Hub. If there was any activity though you should be able to see it from your readings there."

"Alright we will get some more readings and a few more samples and then head in. Did Jack and Gwen get anything?" asked Ianto.

"No they followed the weevils to Llandough and then the pack went back underground. They are on their way back now. Jack said they would stop to grab dinner. It will be ready for you when you get back."

"Great," murmured Sarah as moved closer to look at something on the wall.

"Thanks Charlie," replied Ianto tapping his comms off and moving towards Sarah, "Found something."

"No not really. Not something that is important to this case. At least I think."

"What is it?"

Sarah tested the stain before answering, "Blood from a weevil victim I suppose."

"Well that is to be expected I suppose. Let's head back and we can start to analyze the samples."

"Sounds good," said Sarah turning quickly, "Oh shit…"

Jack and Gwen walked into the Hub as Jack addressed Charlie, "Talked to Ianto and Sarah lately?"

"Yep they are taking a few more samples and then they are going to head back. What did you get?"

"Curry," replied Gwen setting the bags down, "Need me to do anything?"

"Not at the moment, no wait I could use my food," responded Charlie as he moved between to stations.

"You can't do everything. Let her help you," stated Jack.

"Fine, I'm still searching through CCTV footage for our friend and this new alien. I was able to get that picture but it's a bit grainy. You can help look through them," stated Charlie.

"I can do that," replied Gwen as she moved to her terminals and handed Charlie his food.

"Thanks," mumbled Charlie, as he dug in.

The three worked and ate in silence for an hour before Jack got to nervous. It should not be taking them this long. Walking into the main area of the Hub he looked at Charlie and Gwen, "Charlie can you get Ianto or Sarah up on the comms. I can't seem to get them."

"Oh, I must have blocked them so you guys, well just a minute. Ianto, Sarah? Ianto?"

"I hear you no need to freak out. We are coming in via the lift. Sarah has had an accident," replied Ianto.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"It's nothing really," replied Ianto who sounded as though he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"It's Nothing! You are an ass Ianto Jones, Stop laughing," hollered Sarah.

Jack didn't know what to think. If Sarah was seriously injured Ianto would not be laughing. On the other hand though Sarah did sound pretty distressed, "You two had better start talking right now."

"Turn around," replied Ianto.

"What?" asked Jack as he took in Charlie's surprised face.

"Turn around."

Jack turned around and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny," exclaimed Sarah through clenched teeth.

"Yes it is," answered Jack between laughs. He couldn't help it. Sarah was covered head to toe with the best sewer grim that Roth had to offer. Her hair had random twigs and other bits and things in it. She was drenched. Her face had what he could only hope to be sewer mud smeared all over it. She also appeared to be naked under one of their medic blanket.

"Jesus Ianto is she starkers?" asked Gwen.

"Yes! He made me stripe before getting into the car and he made me take the lift!" yelled Sarah.

"Really Sarah there is a perception filter," replied Ianto as he moved past her with the samples.

"I had to walk across the Plass because you and your neat freakish ways Ianto Jones!" she yelled out again gripping the blanket closer to her, "What am I suppose to do? Why didn't you take me home? Oh if I was clothed! You had better stay away from me."

"Come on lets leave the insensitive males. I'll show you the showers," said Gwen giving off a death glare as she moved Sarah to the lower levels.

"This has to go down as one of the dirtier days in Torchwood," said Charlie before breaking out in laughter.

"Well I'm not going to complain, we certainly could use a laugh but Ianto really did you have to make her stripe?" asked Jack.

"Well I didn't want to be cleaning Charlie's car more than I do already," replied Ianto.

"And the Plass?" asked Jack.

"Well that might have been fun for me."

Jack nodded, grabbed Ianto's food, Ianto's hand and made his way to his office.

"Jack Charlie is doing like eighty things. We really need to help," protested Ianto as Jack pushed him onto the couch.

"I know but I fear our Miss Martin is really very angery and I had thought I would be the dashing white knight and save you from certain death or at least having to wear your dinner," replied Jack as he bent down and gently kissed Ianto's lips.

Ianto watched Jack leave the office and sighed. Sarah did have a bit of a temper. He would be better off in the office. Feeling a tug on his mind and he heard Sarah's voice, "I wouldn't think that Mr. Jones."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well I am hoping that the shortness and lack of action in the last two chapters doesn't deter you. Next I hope to load up two more. I hope you enjoy these quieter Torchwood moments. Thanks for the two who reviewed the last chapter, for those silent folks let me know your thoughts. As always I own nothing.**

* * *

An hour later found the team diligently working. Between the five of them they were trying to locate Marie, figure out were her cash came from, find the new alien, doing things that were very CSI, and of course typing the never ending reports. Last of which Sarah thought quite frankly was rather odd and a waste of time as they were a 'secret' organization and they reported to no one. It wouldn't seem so odd if they were more like journal entries but there were forms to be filled out in triplicate and endless computer files that had you clicking away for hours. However out of all the things they were doing, paperwork was the only place they were getting anywhere.

"Okay folks time to pack it in. This can all wait until morning and it looks as though it is going to be a quiet night lets take advantage of it. I promise to call you if the world ends. For now go home get some sleep," announced Jack from the doorway of his office. He gave them a full minute and they didn't movement, "I mean it folks. We need to take these opportunities while we can."

Gwen looked up, "Okay I might get home in time to put Tosh down."

"I'll go in a bit. I'm just trying…" respond Charlie.

"Nope, I'll shut it off. End what you are doing and go. Sarah and Ianto that goes for you too I'm taking you both home in 20 minutes," Jack replied satisfied as he watched Charlie reluctantly pack up and followed Gwen out the door.

20 minutes later Jack made his way down to the main area of hub "I thought I told you two to pack it in."

"I am, you only need to lecture Mr. Jones there," said Sarah.

"I don't need a lecture. I've almost tracked down Marie's money," snapped Ianto.

"It can wait," sighed Jack walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his Welshman.

"No, I've almost got it. I am not leaving it. This way we can come in tomorrow and check out it with out messing around. There I am done," stated Ianto.

"Okay let's go home folks," said Jack taking a quick look at the screen.

"Finally unisex scrubs are so not a good look on me," complained Sarah shooting a glance at Ianto as she trailed the boys through the garage to SUV.

"I was going to say," quipped Ianto.

"Keep it up Jones and we will see if you are still smiling in the morning," replied Sarah dryly as she slid into the back seat.

Ianto frowned and tensed up a bit in the passenger seat.

Jack looked over at him and patted his leg, "No worries I need little sleep as you know, I'll be your watch dog so to speak."

"I might be evil though Jack and kill you knowing full well that you would come back," commented Sarah.

Jack looked at her through the rear view mirror and saw a small smirk on her lips as she kept her head turned to the window, "Nah, well maybe you are sane right? I never saw any mention of mental illness on your medical file."

Holding back her laughter and keeping her face towards the window Sarah replied, "Well I am the medical officer after all. What is in that file is placed there by me and perhaps I might have forgotten to mention some things. I guess you would never know. Tell me Jack does, well are your sure everything would grow back?"

"Right, never sleeping again, ever and if I am for some reason incapacitated I leave it to you Ianto to guard me," replied Jack.

"I'll do my best sir," stated Ianto through a bit of laughter.

When the trio got to the flat Sarah went directly to bed. She was completely worn out and was going to use the time wisely. Ianto feeling a wee bit guilty over the whole sewer thing took the discarded bag she had dropped on the floor and went about presoaking the items in the bag and getting them ready for the wash.

Jack watched Ianto for a bit before saying, "I may not need sleep but you do."

"Yes well I am trying to keep her from cutting off you know. She is actually quite upset with me."

"She wouldn't really?"

Ianto looked at Jack nearly laughed at the fear on his face, "Well I suppose she thinks that it will affect me in someway but I would still be able to do all the things I love so…Jack don't even she would never. Not to you anyway. Not to her friends, but you are right there will be retaliation for the whole starkers Plass thing."

"You did it to yourself. The both of you need to grow up. I can't believe how the two of you behave sometime."

"Yes well, I enjoy it and so does she when she is not wondering around Cardiff naked."

Ianto finished getting Sarah's clothes in the wash before turning to Jack, grabbing his hand and leading him to bed. As the two of them undressed Ianto knew that Sarah was right. His biggest obstacles were the doctor and Gwen. He knew physically Jack could be faithful and he undoubtedly would but he wanted the same fidelity of the heart. This he was less sure of and it scared him because Jack was the one thing that had kept him sane, the one person he couldn't live without but couldn't live with if his heart wasn't there. He was however in some sore need of some loving and was so close to just saying fuck it and well have a gorgeous fuck fest.

"Keep looking at me like that Mr. Jones and I won't be able to keep my promise."

"Yes well…"

"I know but I absolutely do not want you to regret anything and I can tell there is still some hesitation and I can wait."

"True," replied Ianto as he curled himself up in his captain.

Jack began rubbing small circles on Ianto's back as he commented, "I might have to bring a few things over if we keep this up."

"I think that's a good idea."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's hair before closing his eyes. His peaceful thoughts were disrupted a moment later when Ianto asked, "Why didn't the doctor show up? Why didn't we call him? Why didn't he help us? Things could have been so different."

Jack didn't know what to say. He had had similar thoughts but never got a chance to ask the doctor that. The doctor had just shown up at the bar and pointed out Alonso, "I don't know really and I never got the chance to ask him."

Ianto looked incredulous, "Really?"

"Yes. I only ever saw him once after everything and it was at this bar. He sort of introduced me to one of the two people I told you about and well then he left."

"Remind me to thank him," commented Ianto as he rolled away from Jack.

"I know what you mean," replied Jack recognizing that Ianto needed some space, "He's a time lord. There were so many things he could have done. Some many things he probably knew. I often think that he even knew you weren't dead and instead of helping me get back to you he was keeping us apart. He would probably tell me it had to do with time lines and things but I don't care anymore. I could never forgive him if he was keeping you from me."

Ianto was surprised at the amount of venom in Jack's voice in that last statement, "You really think he would do that?"

"For the greater good, yep. But like I said this is one instance where I wouldn't condone it."

Ianto rolled back to Jack, lifted himself up and kissed him passionately. He was felt a wait lift off and before he pulled away he whispered thanks on the immortals lips. He then rewrapped himself around Jack and promptly fell asleep.

Jack looked at Ianto slightly confused but let it go. He didn't know and didn't care at the moment. His young lover had fallen asleep with a smile on his face and he was just glad to see one there. One that apparently he had put there.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So here it is ladies and gentlemen. Hope you have enjoyed these quiet touching moments because next week it gets a little hairy. Thanks to those who have left their thoughts. Lets be more vocal folks. As always I own nothing (but last night I wished upon a star so maybe).**

* * *

The first thing to do on Jack's to do list was weapons training for Sarah. It had been made priority numero uno after the morning's 'pillow talk' with Ianto. His Mr. Jones informed him that if she took to the field again without it all hopes for any kind of sexual relations would be permanently dashed. Much to Jack's chagrin Ianto made a very moving and true speech. So bright and early (after about 4 cups of Ianto's famous coffee) Jack found himself in the firing range with Sarah.

Jack was pleased with what he was seeing and pleased to see that time was flying by. Mostly due to the fact that for the first time in Torchwood's history (with Jack doing the weapons training and fire arms testing) the session was about just that, learning. There was absolutely no groping, flirting or hanky panky. He just couldn't. Ianto would have had his head and not because he was flirting but because it was Sarah. She might have only been around a short while but he could see that Ianto was furiously protective of her. Well when he wasn't making her walk naked through the Plass. Plus he saw how much of a good thing she was for Ianto and didn't want to do anything to disrupt that.

After about two hours Jack felt that Sarah could handle herself. There would be more training but for today and maybe the month they were finished. He had fulfilled Ianto's request and well if he were honest with himself he did feel better about her being out in the field somewhat trained especially with Marie on the lamb. He smiled slightly as he watched her clean up a bit, "You did well."

"Thanks. I never thought that duck hunt game would come in handy."

"That was a good game, but I doubt that had anything to do with it."

"It still is a good game."

"If you can find it."

"I have an older console and the game along with others. It's being shipped here as we speak."

"You aren't returning for your things?"

"Why would I? I called Martha yesterday; she said she had been expecting it. She had a key, so she helped me out. Packing what I wanted and needed and she will be selling the rest. I didn't have much."

Looking at her rather dubiously Jack remembered the massive luggage and amount of clothing she had brought with her for the short visit.

Noticing the look Sarah smirked, "Yes I know. I do have a ton of clothes but after two years in relatively the same thing wares on a person. You can't blame me. Plus one has to look right for any occasion."

Chuckling Jack replied, "I suppose you are right."

"Look who I am talking to. You must have worn the same thing for the last what 100 years. I mean who sports braces and 1940's military garb?"

"Ouch. I'll have you know that Ianto loves the braces and not to mention my coat."

"Yes well that probably has more to do with what he does with them than anything else."

Jack shot his head up so fast he thought he had whip lash. Had she really just implied? Looking at her he saw the hint of blush on her cheeks get deeper. She must have.

Spotting the question in Jack's eyes Sarah looked away as she spoke, "I did mention it was you that kept him sane right?"

"I…"

"Well sometimes it was some heated thoughts."

"Oh…"

"Yeppers," and with that she flitted out of the firing range before anything else could be said.  
It took Jack a full minute to recover but when he did he made his way up to the main area and directly to Ianto. Once there he saddled up close to him and wrapped his arms around him all the while trying to act casual. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder, "Find anything?"

"Yes, I am just building on what I found last night. How did the training go?"

Jack hesitated.

"That bad."

"No she did fine," replied Jack, "What did you find last night?"

"She had a bank account in London. According to her account history she would travel there once a month deposit her check and do any other banking she might need done. It took me a while to find it since the checks you had sent to her from the normal shell company never were cashed. But like the genius I am I found out she figured out the system and was actually pulling money from our working company Harrison Farms."

"Why didn't they say anything? I mean look at her deposit amounts that had to be hurting them. More importantly why didn't I notice?"

"Well I called them and reviewed the files…"

"Of course you did."

"Stop interrupting, according to Walter Marie called them and said you needed to pull money from them for other things. Which she didn't go into detail about, classified apparently, and she faxed over all the right forms with all the right clearance codes."

"I ask again why didn't I notice."

Ianto gave him a pointed look, "I didn't notice either Jack, but mainly because all the paperwork is legit and has your signature on it."

"I…I must have been distracted," said Jack apologetically.

"Distracted or not I have said numerous times, you need to read the paperwork before you sign it. I thought I had stressed this enough after Owen got to you sign off on his new agency car and permanent stripper."

Jack smiled briefly relishing the memory before turning back to Ianto, "You are right. I am sorry. I will fix this and I will call Walter and personally apologize."

"Perhaps when this is all over you should go out and see him."

"Your right, you're always right."

"Not always but it is rare when I am wrong. So what's wrong?"

Jack kissed the side of Ianto's neck hoping to distract him, "So you found that last night. What are you doing now?"

"Going over CC TV footage and trying to see if there was any place she might return. Her last visit was last week and she withdrew almost all of her money. So I am tracking her," replied Ianto turning to face Jack, "But you can see that so tell me what is wrong."

Jack sighed, "Did you know that Sarah has seen everything?"

"Seen?"

"You know SEEN."

"Ah well yes I did know. I am sorry."

"Not your fault. I just never thought about it I guess and I know how extremely private you are and well…"

"I know but I guess that sometimes it was those memories that helped me return a bit to myself."

Jack kissed him quickly one the mouth, "Well then I am glad that you had them."

Ianto returned the brief kissed and turned back to the monitors, "So am I."

Jack stood up straight copped a quick feel and walked over to his office and bellowed, "Status meeting in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Charlie was giving them a briefing on the security situation, "So at best I am refurbishing all of the firewalls and revamping our system. I am 98% sure she wouldn't be able to get back in to begin with but I want to wipe away that slight 2% because she is good."

"What about her electronic trail? Have we found anything yet?" asked Jack.

"Well almost all of her info in her file is false. The only thing real that I can tell is her name. Her home address, where she's from, her marks and so on are all false. I went to the address listed in our files and combed it head to toe. I don't think she has ever been in it. There was quite a bit of dust. I wasn't able to find her in any of our databases with exception of her birth being registered. I would bet good money she erased herself she is that good, but even the great ones slip up and she is no exception. There was a camera outside of the flat listed and I was able to see her leave after one of the missions in which we dropped her off last week. I doubt she even went into the flat, but that's not relevant. What is relevant is the fact I was able to follow her to this address," answered Gwen as she placed a picture of a rather smart house on the screen.

"Think she's there now?" asked Sarah.

"No since I found it I have been watching it and there is no activity to suggest she has been there," replied Gwen.

"Alright we will check out the house later. Anything else, private emails, long lost loves? Any other hidden bank accounts?"

"Not that we have found," replied Ianto as he put the info he found on the screens, "Just the one account in London, which of course we are monitoring. There are no credit cards in her name and the only email account we can trace to her is the one Torchwood gave her."

"Okay. How about our friend from the park?" asked Jack.

"Well the two victims were killed the same way, laser shots to the chest just like you. I have taken a molding of both wound tracks for comparison but I don't think it will matter much in the long wrong. Martha and I were however able to identify it from UNIT's species data base. It is called the Halvira, and it comes from a small planet which is called Halvi. According to their bare records on this species the Halvira are usually and I say usually a non-violent species unless provoked. Which it could have been after it fell through a rift in space and time to another planet with different beings that are shooting at it. UNIT's notes as I said before were bare but there was one interesting factor, as a mode of defense the Halvira can go invisible when under duress," replied Sarah.

"That explains why we couldn't find it after it shot off its rounds. I suppose now it's really a lost cause," replied Ianto.

"Not exactly from what I can gather it's not permanent. Plus it seems to immobilize once it goes invisible. I would bet good money it is still in the park. Charlie and I have been monitoring the area as well as all the police channels and we haven't seen or heard anything," replied Sarah.

"Alright we need to check it out. We just can't leave the thing in the park. Ianto and Gwen with me we will go find our friend. Charlie and Sarah go check out Marie's home and be careful," said Jack getting up to leave.

"What about the Weevils?" asked Sarah.

"I forgot about them. Well according to you were are still looking at samples and so far they have stayed put on the other side of town. I say we can leave the, for now and deal with it as the need arises. We need to get this Halvira off the streets and we need to find Marie before she does anything drastic," answered Jack.

Sarah nodded and followed Charlie out the door. They could deal with the Weevils later. Jack could probably take care of them in his sleep. They were after all to them like minor crooks were to the everyday PC.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay a few things before we read. First sorry for the delay but my computer died. Really this time. Even Sci-Fi won't help it. So I am doing this in parts. Hopefully though will get the last chapter of this story up before you know the end of time. Second this a warning- there is slight Gwen bashing in this chapter. Now don't get your hackles raised I debated for a long time and while I understand her role and like her to a point what is said in this chapter is how I honestly feel about her. You don't like it I am sorry don't read it. I do though sometimes think a little controversy makes things very interesting. I will say this- the bashing is not permanent. It is Ianto deal with feelings and issues I have often felt for the character. We will grow from this folks. It will make since. Well to me anyway. I think that when everything said and done you will be happy. So just read fast. Okay as always review, let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you to those still alerting and a special thanks to those still talking. I love it. As always I own nothing. Next chapter (toes crossed) in the next two weeks. **

* * *

The SUV was relatively quiet. Ianto was in the back going over some more CC TV footage, Jack was lost in thought and Gwen was texting Rhys. Every few seconds though Ianto would look up at the two in front of him watching their hands, faces, eyes, anything that would give away the fact that the two of them had furthered their relationship. He absolutely had to know if there was more there. He knew there was no way he could be the one Jack settled for. Even just a tiny bit.

He wasn't too worried. Since he had returned from the dead the two had been rather cool towards each other. What had him thinking they were good actors was the fact that they had also had some pretty heat filled arguments. There had been many slamming doors, raised voices and looks that could kill that often he and Charlie were walking on eggshells. With those heated moments also came a few conferences behind closed doors and if it hadn't been for Marie he knew that those would have really upset him because they did now.

He was a desperate man and he needed to figure it out sooner rather than later. The kisses, the groping and the one time they almost, well it was getting to him. He was pretty much walking around with half an erection and all it took was for Jack to look at him and it was full steam ahead. He was uncomfortable much of the time and couldn't help think Jack was a walking wet dream. He missed the physical intimacy of their relationship for sure. So much so that he was sorely tempted to ask Sarah to read their minds. The fact that it was wrong was an argument his mind was slowly losing to other parts of his anatomy. He knew that it was mainly fear stopping him from asking. He didn't really want to know the answer.

Of what part of the answer he wasn't sure. He was almost positive that if Jack loved Gwen just a little bit he could live with that, almost sure. He knew though if his fears were founded and Jack had given her much more. If she was the one he still went to when upset, scared, or confused there was no way. He had turned a blind eye prior to his death and he wouldn't anymore. Oh Jack was probably not aware he knew, but he had never been careful when pouring his heart out. Plus if one really wanted to know all you had to do was go see who was missing. Even the day Gwen found out she was pregnant there had been that slight moment and well he was just sick of it.

The other part of his question, to the more physical he knew without a doubt there would be no relationship with Jack of any kind. Not even because of what it would do to him but of what he felt for Rhys. That man was almost nearly perfect and he knew Gwen had absolutely no qualms about sleeping around on him. It was one of three things Ianto could not stand about her. He loved her and would protect her at all cost but he had to be honest sometimes and admit that she could make him physically sick. The biggest thing (next to the whole Jack thing although it ties in) was her treatment of Rhys. Now Ianto knew the man was no saint but really the way she threw around her commitment to the man who clearly would die for her at any cost, who often times was left waiting at home for her to rub her feet and cook her dinner, a man who well loved her no matter what made him wonder if she really had as big a heart as they all thought. If she had any respect for her partner at all. Well quite frankly he didn't think she did at all. They way she slept with Owen and "loved" Jack too was one of thee most disrespectful things she could do. So if there had been a start to a physical relationship there would be none for him and Jack. Because Jack knew better even if he was from a different time, he knew better.

Thinking on the fact that Jack had told him there had only been two and both were off plant should answer that aspect of the question for him. He knew however that Jack was like a female to that saying if a guy tells you the number of people he slept with divide it and if it's a woman double it and times it by three. Jack despite his rather large head and verboseness down played conquests so one had to do the math. It was one of the few things in the later months before the 456 that Jack had shared with him saying it was something he was both proud of and not. He often described it as an internal battle between the current century and the one he had been born in.

Being so lost in his deep thoughts he didn't notice the SUV parking or Jack and Gwen trying and failing to grab his attention. Both had very worried looks on their faces.

"Ianto," spoke Jack as he reached out to touch his knee.

Feeling the pressure of the squeeze Ianto pulled free from his thoughts and focused on Jack grinning, "We there?"

"Yep, anything on the monitors?"

"No"

"Alright then everyone out"

The three of them made their way out of the car grapping the spray cans of paint that Ianto had picked up after they had devised such a cunning plan that a 3 year old could complete it. Jack had been quite surprised at how quickly Ianto had found the cans of paint. He could not remember Ianto leaving the Hub and for the life of him he could not remember any time when there had been any sort of paint in the Hub. He did concede that before Ianto was a still a man of many mysteries when came to the comings and goings of the Hub, as well as other things, but the Hub mainly.

Grabbing his first can of paint Jack turned to his companions, "Lets create a master piece."

The three began spraying paint everywhere within the radius they had created. People passing by watched with veiled interest as the grass and sidewalks became a mirage of paint colors. Soon the bit of park they were in looked like a rainbow explosion but there was no sign of the Halvari.

"Okay 3 possibilities," spoke up Jack, "Either Sarah's info is wrong, it moved and we didn't see it or we are in the wrong spot."

"Well I suppose we can expand where we look," suggested Gwen.

Ianto nodded and started spraying more paint expanding their area saying as he did this, "Even if Sarah's data is wrong we have no other working plans and already painted half the park."

"True," replied Jack as he started to spray once again, "Out of curiosity how are we going to explain this?"

Ianto smirked, "Art experiment. Plus this isn't waterproof a good rain and it will all wash away. Though it never rains in Cardiff."

Jack and Gwen both chuckled as they made their way along the park expanding their zone so to speak. It was twenty minutes until the boys heard a loud excited scream coming from the welsh woman they were with.

"I think I have it!"

"Don't yell you might startle it," sighed Jack, "Stay where you are we will find you."

"Opps sorry"

As the two boys came together to find her they rolled their eyes. Both pleased that her enthusiasm had not diminished over time after everything that had happened.

They found her in a small clearing watching a spot that had been sprayed. It looked like the color was floating in midair.

"I'd have thought that it would have activated by now," whispered Ianto.

"Me too," replied Jack.

"So now what?" asked Gwen moving over to the boys.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other; neither had planned ahead this far mostly due to the fact that neither had thought would actually find it.

"You two didn't plan farther ahead than this did you," stated an exasperated Gwen.

"You didn't either," replied Jack, "Who said we had to be the ones with the plan."

"You said you had a plan!" exclaimed Gwen.

"Yes well…"

Turning to look past Jack Gwen said, "Ianto how about…where's Ianto?"

Jack swung about looking for the Welshman slowly beginning to panic when he didn't spot him, "Ianto! Ianto! Ianto please speak those beautiful welsh vowels!"

"Stop yelling Jack I am fine on my way to the SUV. I pull up and we can stick it in the boot and hopefully it won't reappear so to speak," answered Ianto over the comms.

"Good plan," said Gwen looking at Jack who looked visibly shaken and she wasn't quite sure he could speak yet, "I mean we can't leave it here."

Jack stood there as he watched Gwen spray more paint on the Halvari. He was surprised at how much he had been affected. He had no idea what he had thought. A million things could have happened to Ianto and he had just found him he couldn't lose him again at least not so soon. Sighing he mentally calmed himself and began helping Gwen spray paint their new friend and inspect it, "Well I don't remember much about what happened but I didn't think it was quite so shapeless."

"Yes well that's nice observation but that doesn't help us much. How do you want to move it," asked Gwen stepping back to admire her handy work.

"I suppose one on each side and lift."

"Right and pray that it doesn't wake up," commented Gwen dryly.

"Yes well…" mumbled Jack before turning back to the Halvari, "We hope you come in peace."

"Right no more alien films for you," said Ianto hopping out of the SUV.

"What? You can't tell me that _Aliens_ and _Men In Black_ aren't a turn on for you. I know otherwise," smirked Jack.

Ianto gave him a pointed look before turning to the Halvari, "So what do you think? Which is the front?"

"Does it matter? Let's just pick him up and put him in the boot," answered Gwen.

The struggled but managed to get it in the boot without it coming to life or any major instances.

As Jack slide in behind the wheel he turned to Gwen and smiled, "Here's to hoping we make it back to the Hub.

"Oi! Don't jinx us!" exclaimed Gwen.

"I don't believe in superstitions," replied Jack.

"Famous last words," murmured Ianto from the back.


	10. Chapter 10

On the other side of town…

"Take the next left," said Sarah.

Charlie nodded as he clicked the blinker on.

"Mouth not working again?"

"Just thinking is all," commented Charlie looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Aha, you know for the record I liked the cheeky out spoken Charlie. He should come out more often."

As he pulled up to the house that Sarah was pointing at Charlie turned and looked at her, "Noted."

The two of them sat in the car just looking at the house for what seemed like forever.

"I know we are suppose to be Torchwood but a part of me is a bit afraid," commented Sarah.

"You can be Torchwood and still be afraid," replied Charlie.

"So how do we do this?"

"Break in. I am certainly not knocking."

"Right okay let's get this done. I hate what she is doing to us. I mean Rhi is in a safehouse. She has to be going completely nuts."

"Rhi?"

"Ianto's sister remember."

"You've met Ianot's sister."

"Yeppers," commented Sarah as they moved to the front door.

"Care to share?"

"Nope, that's all Ianto's story not mine," replied Sarah as she reached for the door handle, "Locked."

"Stand back," stated Charlie moving back to kick it in.

"Don't I will pick it, that way if she comes back she won't immediately assume someone has been here."

"Be my guest," said Charlie bowing out of the way.

It took Sarah a minute thirty and when she stood she found an opened mouth Charlie, "Close your mouth."

"You are completely full of surprises."

"Yes well some things a girl just knows and others she makes an effort to learn."

Charlie nodded as he withdrew his weapon and moved in to begin sweeping the house. Moving upstairs he saw Sarah start the sweep of the lower level.

Making his way back down the stairs to living room, "Upstairs is clear."

"Downstairs is all clear too. Let's start looking and get out of here."

"I didn't really think that she would come back here. She maybe crazy but she certainly isn't stupid. I look around here."

"Kay, I will take a gander upstairs."

After an hour of searching every nook, cranny, and loose floor board Charlie heard a squell from upstairs. Running upstairs he found Sarah sitting on the floor in a closet with a large grin on her face. "What did you find?"

"Pictures of Jack," she replied handing him some photos, "A ton of notes and what looks to be two flash drives."

"It looks like there are a mix of new and old photos," commented Charlie joining Sarah on the floor.

"I know some of these even have Ianto in them."

The space beneath the floor boards seemed to be never ending. Charlie kept pulling more and more photos out, "I can't believe how many there are. I think you'd have a complete timeline from the moment she started with Torchwood. Look some of these even have you in them. i thikn that some of these might even be before."

Sarah stood up moved out of the closet and moved to the window, "I think that there are probably cameras in the Hub somewhere."

"Undoubtly, we will have to do a scan."

Starring out the window Sarah's mind was racing. It seemed that Torchwood's biggest problem was something completely un-alien. Someone that maybe picked Jack out from a far. They would of course need Jack to take a look at them.

"Some of these look pretty granny like they were taken from a far. I think I will be able to clean them up once we get back," commented Charlie still looking through them.

"Good," replied Sarah noticing movement from up the street.

"I am surprised that she hasn't come back for all of this. Almost looks like a shrine."

"She probably will."

"We should check out the CCTV and set up some servalence."

"No need she's walking up the street now."

Charlie ran to the window and then down the stairs with Sarah hot on his heels. As they broke through the door the saw Marie spot the car and turn around and take off running.

"I will follow her in the car. You go back in collect what we found and see if there is anything else," yelled Charlie already in the car taking off.

"Bloody smart that is. He could end up chasing her all the way back to the bay," mumbled Sarah as she went back into the house, "It would be so much better if we both went after her."

Running up the stairs she quickly grabbed everything out of the floor boards and shoved it in a bag. She was not about to sit around and let Charlie do all the work.

Charlie was trying to keep up with Marie as she wove in and out yards. He barely registered the fact that Marie had something in her hands.

As Sarah headed out of the door she heard a beep. Inwardly cursing she threw herself out of the door just as the back of the house went up around her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry folks for the short chapter. Cliffhanger I know. Not to worry folks the story will continue. It's 3 quarters written already. I do want to try and finish Knowing in my other 'series'. That has been just sitting there forever and I am excited about the next story. As always review, I love to hear your voices even if they aren't positive. Gives me ideas. I know this was well you know but I meant it that way. I own nothing so don't worry Mr. Davies I'm not claiming to.**


End file.
